


Roman Holiday

by lillianmmalter



Series: Productive Procrastination [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: Peggy and Daniel vacation in Rome in 1952.A Tumblr prompt ficlet.





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia) prompted me: _For the three-sentence thing: Peggysous and ancient Rome_
> 
> Okay, so I clearly can’t do just three sentences. There’s some kind of witchcraft there which I simply do not possess. This is also not really an AU. That said, have my short Peggysous tribute to one of my favorite movies!

Peggy peered across the expanse of the Colosseum as Daniel used up the third roll of film of the day taking pictures of ancient rubble.

“Why on earth would a film crew be filming when there are so many tourists about?” she wondered aloud.

Daniel turned his attention to where Peggy indicated, using the viewfinder of his camera to zoom in on the action across the way. He snorted. “Well, that’s Gregory Peck, and that skinny girl next to him is clearly an actress. See how they keep going back to the same places? They must be filming a movie.”

“With tourists in the background?”

Daniel shrugged. “Maybe it’s a movie about tourism.”

Peggy scoffed. “That’d be a huge hit.”

“Are you that miserable with our little vacation?” Daniel asked, catching her hand in one of his.

Peggy’s entire body melted into something soft and loving. “No, Darling, I’m not.” She arched a brow. “But if I have to spend another minute looking at this horrid ancient pile I’m going to start looking for Dottie Underwood around every corner just to stop myself dying from boredom.”

Daniel laughed. “How ‘bout we give ancient Rome a rest and go find some spaghetti for lunch?”

“That sounds perfect,” Peggy said, beaming. “I had enough of ancient Rome in school.”

“Hey, not all of us grew up walking past Roman ruins in old Londinium every day.”

“No, you Americans were too busy building the future to spend much time ruminating on the ancient past.”

“Cause we don’t have much ancient past to ruminate over,” Daniel said with a chuckle. They began to make their way to the nearest exit. “Makes it kinda hard.”

“No, it means you concentrate more on making a fresh start than trying to relive the glory days. I rather like that, don’t you?”

Daniel smiled at her. “Yeah, I do.”

Together they walked out into modern Rome, still holding hands.


End file.
